


Heat

by beettleandsmiles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, okay it's not that bad, what do you expect from a word count this small?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: Hisame is touch-starved and Kisaragi is the only one who can help.





	Heat

“Let me be with sick your heat, let me feverish and frowning!” Hisame blubbered out, face flushed with burning embarrassment and wracked with need.

Watching the usually calm, collected boy breakdown in such a way was interesting to say the least.

Who would Kisaragi be to deny such a desperate call for him?

His arms wrapped around the other’s and so easily pull him down into a kiss.

Then another, and another, and another, until Hisame’s craving was thoroughly satisfied and he was left nothing but a blushing, crying mess in Kisaragi's grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The first line was actually a small poem titled "The Sun", haha.  
> I was a little nervous to post this at first, but whatever. You gotta live a little sometimes and post a suggestive fan fiction for your rare pair.


End file.
